Mobile communications have changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Third generation (3G) cellular networks have been specifically designed to fulfill these future demands of the mobile Internet. As these services grow in popularity and usage, factors such as cost efficient optimization of network capacity and quality of service (QoS) will become even more essential to cellular operators than it is today. These factors may be achieved with careful network planning and operation, improvements in transmission methods, and advances in receiver techniques. To this end, carriers need technologies that will allow them to increase downlink throughput and, in turn, offer advanced QoS capabilities and speeds that rival those delivered by cable modem and/or DSL service providers.
In order to meet these demands, communication systems using multiple antennas at both the transmitter and the receiver have recently received increased attention due to their promise of providing significant capacity increase in a wireless fading environment. These multi-antenna configurations, also known as smart antenna techniques, may be utilized to mitigate the negative effects of multipath and/or signal interference on signal reception. It is anticipated that smart antenna techniques may be increasingly utilized both in connection with the deployment of base station infrastructure and mobile subscriber units in cellular systems to address the increasing capacity demands being placed on those systems. These demands arise, in part, from a shift underway from current voice-based services to next-generation wireless multimedia services that provide voice, video, and data communication.
The utilization of multiple transmit and/or receive antennas is designed to introduce a diversity gain and to raise the degrees of freedom to suppress interference generated within the signal reception process. Diversity gains improve system performance by increasing received signal-to-noise ratio and stabilizing the transmission link. On the other hand, more degrees of freedom allow multiple simultaneous transmissions by providing more robustness against signal interference, and/or by permitting greater frequency reuse for higher capacity. In communication systems that incorporate multi-antenna receivers, a set of M receive antennas may be utilized to null the effect of (M−1) interferers, for example. Accordingly, N signals may be simultaneously transmitted in the same bandwidth using N transmit antennas, with the transmitted signal then being separated into N respective signals by way of a set of N antennas deployed at the receiver. Systems that utilize multiple transmit and receive antennas may be referred to as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems. One attractive aspect of multi-antenna systems, in particular MIMO systems, is the significant increase in system capacity that may be achieved by utilizing these transmission configurations. For a fixed overall transmitted power and bandwidth, the capacity offered by a MIMO configuration may scale with the increased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). For example, in the case of fading multipath channels, a MIMO configuration may increase system capacity by nearly M additional bits/cycle for each 3-dB increase in SNR.
The widespread deployment of multi-antenna systems in wireless communications has been limited by the increased cost that results from increased size, complexity, and power consumption. As a result, some work on multiple antenna systems may be focused on systems that support single user point-to-point links, other work may focus on multiuser scenarios. Communication systems that employ multiple antennas may greatly improve the system capacity. To obtain significant performance gains using MIMO technology, it may however be desirable to supply information on the channel to the transmitter. Such channel data is called channel state information (CSI). In many wireless systems, the uplink and the downlink operate in frequency division duplex (FDD) mode, that is, the uplink and the downlink use different frequencies. When this is the case, channel measurements of the uplink may not be applicable to the downlink and vice versa. In these instances, the channel may be measured only by a signal receiver and channel state information may be fed back to the transmitter.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.